Someone To Call My Lover
by punkrocker
Summary: Kay meets a cop and falls in love with him but how will Miguel take it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kay gazed out her bedroom window, looking at the clear, blue sky, "Miguel," she sighed. She closed her blinds and walked over to her vanity, "Why can't I be as beautiful as Charity?"  
  
"Because you're just too ugly," Jessica teased.  
  
"Jessica, why don't you go play with your little dolls? Huh?" Kay said giving her little sister a dirty look.  
  
"Whatever, Kay," Jessica said leaving the room.  
  
Kay brushed her hair, slipped on her shoes and then went downstairs, "I'm leaving, if anyone needs me you know my cell number." Kay opened the back door and walked out to her car.  
  
Back on the road again  
Feelin' kinda lonely  
Lookin' for the right guy  
To be mine  
  
Friends say I'm crazy 'cause  
Easily I fall in love  
You gotta do it different  
This time  
  
Kay drove past Dune Point and stopped infront of it, "Maybe Miguel isn't my Mr. Right," Kay thought outloud, "No he has to be." Kay took off again.  
  
Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll drive a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
And fall so deply in love  
He'll tell me I'm the one  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be the girl of his dreams  
Maybe...  
  
Kay drove for hours until she finally found a club she had been thinking about going to for awhile. She pakred and shut her car off, "Maybe my Mr. Right is in here."  
  
Alright, maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah, baby, come on  
Alright, baby, come on  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah, baby, come on


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Sorry, Kay," Simone said as they found a seat at the bar," It was hard convincing my parents to let me leave the hosue this late at night."  
  
"I know how it it," Kay said, handing the bar tender money for her drink, "Before I turned 18, my parents were like that."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait, only three more weeks and I'll be 18!" Simone said taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Oh, Simone, it's so good to be free of my parents. Being free is so awsome! So, that fake ID I gave you worked, huh?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, but the baller gave me trouble with it," Simone answered, just before they heard police sirens outside the club.  
  
"Oh no, Simone, the cops are here! We have to get out of here now!! If they catch you with a fake ID we'll get busted. Especially if it's my dad or Miguels brother!" Kay said grabbing Simone's hand, "The men's bathroom has a window were e can get out, it leads into an alley, the cops won't catch us there."  
  
Kay and Simone ran into the men's bathroom, "Now help me up, Simone." Kay said as she opened the window.  
  
"No way, Kay, how do I know you won't leave me here after you get out?" Siomne asked.  
  
"Fine, you first but hurry up!"  
  
Kay helped Simone out the window and then Simone grabbed ahold of KAy's arm and pulled her out.  
  
"What do you two think you're going?" Kay froze as she heard the voice.  
  
Kay turned around and saw it was a cop, "Please, don't take us in! We'll do anything! My dad and my friend's brother are both cops for Harmony, if they catch us, they'll kill us!!" Kay pleaded.  
  
"What's your father's name, kid?" the cop asked.  
  
"Sam Bennett," Kay responded, "Please let us go!"  
  
"Shit, you're dad is the Cheif of Police, I guess I don't blame you for wanting to get away. Alright, fine, you can go, but if I ever catch you here or any other club, I'll arrest you on the spot."  
  
"Thanks," Kay said and she kissed him on the cheek, "I won't forget this!"  
  
The cop rubbed his cheek and watched as Kay and Simone ran off to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kay and Simone sat on Tabitha's large couch eating a tub of ice cream each, "Mmm, Kay, this is delicious!" Simone said licking her lips.  
  
"I know, Simone, I'm glad Tabitha had some ice cream left in her freezer!!" Kay said dipping her spoon back in to the carton.  
  
"Kay, that reminds me, how did you get that police guy to let us go?" Simon asked after taking another bite.  
  
"Well, I just used my charms and... I promised to go out with him tomorrow night," Kay said eating more ice cream, "Well, it's getting late, we need to go to sleep."  
  
Kay and Simone put the lids back on their ice cream and sat them back in the freezer and she and Simone went up to the room Tabitha was letting Kay sleep in and went to sleep.  
  
  
"Yes, Mr. Bennett is Kay here?" Colin asked, shifting his weight nervously.  
  
"Well, yeah she is, but what do you need to see her for?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, uh, sir, she kinda said she'd go on a date with me and I'm here to pick her up," Colin said, his voice squeeking several times.  
  
Sam looked at Colin and smiled foir several minutes, "Kay! Colin is here!!"  
  
Kay came down the stairs and walked over to Colin, "Okay let's go. Bye, daddy."  
  
Colin walked out to his car and opened the door for her. Kay smiled at him as he shut the door and walked over to his side to get in.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Colin asked nervously, "I made reservations at almost every resteraunt around this area."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Colin, I want to go to a club," Kay said smiling lightly at Colin.  
  
"Uh, okay," Colin said shifting around in his seat.  
  
Colin and Kay walked into the same club that had been busted the night before, "Thanks, Colin. This is my favorite club!"  
  
Colin smiled nervously and nodded, "No problem."  
  
Kay and Colin found a seat at the bar, "What would you two like?" the bartender asked.  
  
"I'll take a martini," Kay answered showing the bartender her I.D.  
  
"A beer'll be fine," Colin said showing his I.D.  
  
"So, Kay, after we're done here would, uh, you like to come back to my place?" Colin asked, fiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Colin? Do you have a cat?" Kay asked slyly.  
  
"Well, no, but ---" Colin asked.  
  
"If we leave in about an hour, we'll have time to make it to the pet shop," Kay said smiling.  
  
"Well, why would I---" Colin began.  
  
"Because that's the only pussy you're going to get to night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"She actually said that to you?" Donny asked Colin, laughing, "I can't believe you let her talk to you like that."  
  
"Yeah, Colin, you've become infatuated with that girl," Gina said, laughing along with Donny.  
  
"Ha ha, that's so funny," Colin said frowning.  
  
"We're not laughing at you, Colin, we're laughing with you," Gina said patting Colin on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm not laughing am I?" Colin asked, annoyed at his friends.  
  
"Okay, we're laughing at you," Donny said, continuing to laugh.  
  
"Well, knock it off, you guys," Colin said, sticking his foot out as Donny walked past him, causing him to trip and causing Gina to laugh even harder.  
  
"Okay, okay. We'll shut up," Donny said pulling himself off of the floor and dusting off his shirt.  
  
  
Simone sat down beside Kay in History class, "So what did you and that cop do on your date last night?"  
  
"Not much," Kay answered, continuing to work on her class work, "we just went to a club and a movie."  
  
"Which club?" Simone asked her best friend.  
  
"The one we met Colin at," Kay replied.  
  
"The one he busted?" Simone asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah. If you don't mind, Simone, I have alot of work to do. We'll talk at lunch," Kay said looking at Simone.  
  
"Fine, but I want every detail, girl!"


End file.
